1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to composite shock absorbing materials, and more particularly pertains to an improved material which is adapted for use in protective garments such as bullet proof vests. The composite shock absorbing material of the present invention may also have applications in the fields of vibration reducing machine mountings, impact absorbing bumpers, exercise mats, protective sporting equipment, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective garments such as bullet proof vests, flak jackets and body suits are known in the art, and are currently employed by police and military personnel operating in combat zones and other hazardous environments. A large amount of research has been done in this field, and has resulted in the development of materials capable of withstanding relatively high energy ballistic impacts, without being penetrated. The most effective conventional protective garments employ an aramid material, of the type sold under the trademark KEVLAR.
Although such garments are sometimes effective, they are often undesirably heavy, bulky, and uncomfortably hot to wear. Because of these undesirable characteristics, individuals may be reluctant to wear such garments, even in hazardous environments. As a result, individuals in such dangerous environments are unprotected for a significant portion of the time.
Additionally, while the prior art protective garments do afford significant protection against penetrating injury upon impact of a ballistic projectile, very large shock forces are nonetheless transmitted to the wearer. These shock forces are distributed over a very small surface area of the wearer's body, and often result in severe blunt trauma injuries.